


not until I say you can

by GoldFrostbite13



Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [7]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Nico is a power bottom, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28448979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldFrostbite13/pseuds/GoldFrostbite13
Summary: "'You can hold me down.' The permission was murmured near the sensitive head, and Percy’s hips moved slightly towards the words dripping from Nico’s mouth, sweeter than honey."Nico's boyfriend Percy is everything he could have asked for. Sweet, funny, and submissive while also perfectly capable of fucking his brains out. You know, the things one looks for in a partner.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Series: Blood, Sweat & Sex | A Multi-Fandom Oneshot Series [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737082
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	not until I say you can

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Undead_minds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead_minds/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Always practice safe sex with the proper protection and a safe word. Make sure your partner(s) can consent properly and are not inebriated.

There’s no instruction booklet on how to date the son of a sea god. Six months ago, Nico would have killed to get his hands on one; he had been a complete bundle of nerves whenever Percy so much as held his hand. Now, Nico had relaxed enough to fully register that he was really with his childhood crush - a feat he never thought he could achieve.

Green eyes, rumpled black hair, that trademark bedroom smirk, tanned muscles… Percy was a walking fantasy for any girl or guy he walked past, straight or no. But Nico knew that his intimidating persona hid a much softer and submissive secret personality behind it.

Nico took the early bus home, sunset-soaked New York City speeding by the window. He’d grown to love the city, despite its flaws and stark difference to his hometown in Italy. Central Park, glossy candy shops, the skyline lit up in rainbows at night, all reminded him of Percy. Nico rarely smiled, but as he leaned his head against the window, 80s pop sounding from his headphones (he didn’t listen to alt rock _all_ the time), he felt a bubble of glee as he pictured Percy’s expression when he welcomed his boyfriend home surprisingly early.

 _“Oh - hey, babe! You’re back already? How was your day? Tell me all about it.”_

The apartment was dark when Nico arrived at Percy’s apartment. He flicked on a few lights in the living room, trying to stay quiet. He knew Percy spent hours training hard, and often collapsed straight on the bed for a nap before starting dinner. Nico dropped his black Versace backpack on the couch - being an Underworld ambassador had its perks - and headed for the bathroom. The bedroom door was closed.

Nico splashed some water on his face and checked himself out in the mirror, satisfied at how much he’d filled out over the past year. After Will had broken up with him, he’d been in a terrible place, but luckily, Percy had been there to catch him. Now, his dark eyes were no longer hollowed with grief, but glinting with a sort of confidence. Confidence instilled both by himself and by Percy.

As he walked back past the bedroom, Nico heard a noise from within - a sort of whimper, or cry. He stopped immediately, pressing his ear to the wood; Percy often had nightmares, even sleeping in broad daylight, and Nico was ready to give him the comfort that he needed.

“Yeah…” The breathy moan was unmistakable. Nico leaned back from the door, heartbeat quickening. _Fuck._ Already, his mind was conjuring unspeakable images, but Nico shut his eyes and shook his head. _No. I shouldn’t invade his privacy._

_But… I’m his boyfriend. Isn’t it my job to help him?_

Nico almost wished Aphrodite was here to give him advice. Well, no, that was a lie. He hated Aphrodite. But perhaps if there was a smarter and less annoying love deity - that would certainly be helpful.

Percy let out another moan, deep but restrained. Curiosity - and hormones - pulled Nico’s fingers to the doorknob.

A crack of light illuminated Percy’s face, half-covered by his left forearm. His lips were parted, cheeks slightly flushed. His other hand moved below the sheets, muscles tensing with every movement. Nico bit his lip, watching him for a moment, his own hand drifting to the erection quickly forming in his jeans.

He had to do something.

“Percy?”

“Ah!” Percy scrambled to sit up, pulling the blankets to his chest. His eyes widened - then his shoulders relaxed as he saw who it was. “Oh, um…hey, Nico.” He looked guilty, Nico realized, terribly guilty, gaze scouring the ground as if looking for lost change. “Sorry, I was just-”

“Sorry?” Nico echoed. He slipped into the dark bedroom and flicked on a lamp to brighten the scene. Percy pulled his knees to his bare chest, face burning with embarrassment. “What are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know. I thought you might be mad because I didn’t wait for you or something.”

Nico snorted. “Don’t be a dumbass. You should get to feel sexual pleasure whenever you want. The Romans taught me that.”

“Huh.” Percy nodded, a smile tugging at his lips, and though he mostly looked relieved, Nico couldn’t help but notice that his pupils were still blown with lust. “Okay. Sure, that makes sense.”

“I didn’t mean to intrude,” Nico continued, inching for the door. “I’ll let you, uh…finish. I’ll just watch TV or something, unless you…” He cleared his throat. “Unless you want help.”

Percy licked his lips unconsciously. “What kind of help do you mean?”

“Is that a yes?” Nico’s fingers twitched with the things he longed to do to his boyfriend, flushed and vulnerable. But the last thing he wanted to do was violate him.

Percy nodded, and that was all Nico needed.

Nico sat on the edge of the bed, leaned forward, and kissed him. Percy responded immediately, mouth sloppy with desire, sword-toughened hands slipping into Nico’s hair. Nico pulled back sooner than he would have liked, to say, “I was hoping you’d let me in. Hearing you was really fucking hot, I’m not gonna lie.”

Percy smirked, voice lowering to the familiar, confident purr. “Really? What else were you hoping to do?”

Nico pressed a finger to his lips in reply. “Lay back, kitty.” Percy’s breath hitched noticeably at the use of his pet name, which only Nico was allowed to use. Nico pressed another butterfly light kiss to Percy’s lips, then, knowing he was already warmed up, threw back the sheets to expose his lower half.

Percy’s cock stood stiff at attention, and Nico’s mouth began to water on instinct. Like most people, he didn’t adore the taste of it, but the noises elicited from Percy was well worth the effort

“You can hold me down.” The permission was murmured near the sensitive head, and Percy’s hips moved slightly towards the words dripping from Nico’s mouth, sweeter than honey.

Nico gave an experimental swirl of the tongue around the tip, and Percy exhaled shakily, one hand coming to rest on the back of Nico’s head. Nico smiled, beginning to bob his head, applying just enough suction to tease out a reaction. He heard the slight rustle of fabric; Percy’s other hand was near his hips, fingers gripping the sheets.

The salty taste of precum was already filling his mouth. Nico went deeper, throat expanding to accommodate the girth. He coughed, almost gagging, but pulled up just in time, saliva dripping down to Percy’s balls. “Fuck,” Percy muttered, and before either of them could catch their breath, Nico did it again, holding for longer this time, mouth almost touching Percy’s waist. He came up for air, gasping, tears in his eyes, but despite his disheveled appearance, he’d reduced Percy to an incoherent mess. Both of them knew who was really in control.

“Please…” Percy whined, craving release, and he brought both hands to Nico’s head, pushing him down. Nico allowed it to happen, his own jeans straining with his arousal as Percy fisted his dark hair, forcefully moving his head up and down. Nico was choking, inhaling through his nose as best he could, but Percy was relentless, hips lifting to meet Nico’s mouth, breath growing shallower and his moans louder. “Oh, baby, I’m gonna…”

 _No, you won’t._ Taking advantage of Percy’s weakening grip, Nico firmly lifted himself off of his dick, then pinned both hands to Percy’s shoulders. “Don’t you dare call me that,” He growled, fingers digging into warm skin. “What should you call me instead? Huh?”

Percy, sea green eyes glassy with lust, murmured something.

“Louder, kitty,” Nico purred, straddling Percy’s bare thigh. His erection throbbed for attention, spurred by Percy’s helplessness.

“Sir.”

“Good boy.” Nico leaned down for a quick, rewarding kiss. “Now, what do you want? Tell me everything.”

“I…” Percy struggled a little, but Nico slid his pale hands to his biceps, applying more force, and he stopped. “I want to come. I want to fuck you.”

“You want to come,” Nico echoed. “I bet you do. Your cock was so hard in my mouth…” Percy whimpered. “But I’m hard, too, kitty. And I always come first.”

“Yes, sir,” Percy agreed, nodding vigorously.

“So…please me,” Nico slowly released Percy, and tugged off his own T-shirt. “You know what to do.”

Minutes later, their positions had changed: Percy tightened the rope around Nico’s wrists, then expertly knotted it around the metal bars of the headboard. Nico had taken off his jeans, his dick straining against the black cloth of his boxers. Percy was clearly holding himself back, leaning down to press gentle kisses to Nico’s neck, waiting for instruction. Nico let out a sigh, eyeing Percy’s cock, still wet, as it pressed against his toned stomach. He longed to feel it fill him.

“Prepare me first,” Nico murmured. “Start slow. You’re not coming, not until I say you can. Got it?”

Percy nodded, eyes wide with obedience. “Yes, sir.” He opened the bottle of lube, pouring a little over his fingers before tugging off Nico’s underwear. Percy started with just one finger, sliding two knuckles deep into Nico, curling slightly. Nico swallowed, apprehension building like hot lava in his stomach. Gods, he loved this part, the beginning, where Percy started so agonizingly slow that it drove Nico crazy.

Before long, it was two fingers, then three, pumping in and out of Nico’s ass with a gentle speed, curling slightly to hit his prostate. Nico closed his eyes and leaned his head back, getting off not just on Percy’s fingers, but on the knowledge that he ached for release even more than he did.

“Fuck me.” The words slipped from Nico’s mouth almost on accident, but he meant them. _Please,_ he nearly said, then caught himself. Percy would operate on his command, not begging.

Then Percy was inside him, inch by inch, warm and hot, firmly brushing against his prostrate. Nico groaned, back arching, and Percy leaned down to kiss him, open-mouthed, one hand reaching up to teasingly caress his bound ones. He began to slide, back and forth, always leaving the tip in to keep Nico stretched.

“How’s this?” Percy asked quietly, and Nico smirked at the strain in his voice - he badly needed to come.

“I changed my mind,” Nico said, “Forget slow. Go hard and fast. And when-”

With no hesitation, Percy began to thrust with all his might, slamming into Nico at a punishing pace, filling him again and again with his dick, hands gripping the headboard for support. Nico cried out, his senses filled with Percy’s groans, the bed creaking in rhythm, shoulders aching from being tied up, and Percy himself, oh… “ _Percy_ ,” Nico whined, wanting to reach up and clutch him close, but he settled for moving his hips to match him.

“Nico,” Percy panted in reply, still thrusting in, out, one hand reaching down to Nico’s stomach. “Gods, you’re tight…”

Nico’s mind was too hazy to admonish him for calling him by name, but he remembered, even while drowning in ecstasy, what more he wanted. “P-percy, I… _oh_ …Jerk me off. P-please, I’m almost…” He couldn’t finish his sentence, he was too starstruck by the feel of him, going deeper than he thought possible, balls slapping obscenely with every thrust. Percy filled him, _possessed him_ , sending electricity arcing across his body as he fucked him.

Percy obeyed, hand sloppily taking Nico in hand, but he was never rough, thumb brushing over the tip, palm slick with precum as it pumped the shaft. It was too much, having him everywhere at once, and Nico only managed to shout, “Percy…!” before he came, cum dribbling thickly from him, ass clenching in the throes of pleasure.

“Not yet,” Nico panted, still trembling, as he registered that Percy was still going, face flushed in pursuit of an orgasm. “No, on me…come here…” Incoherent as he was, Percy understood, scrambling forward, and plunged his dick into Nico’s mouth. Nico moaned around it, still high on pleasure, and Percy pumped his hips, recklessly abusing Nico’s warm throat. Percy came moments later, flooding Nico - he was coughing, choking on cum. It dribbled down his chin, but Nico hardly felt embarrassed.

“Gods,” Percy gasped, falling back onto the bed. He was a work of art, sweat dripping down his bronzed skin, toned thighs open wide. Nico’s dick twitched in interest, and he considered a round two. “Fuck. I’ll never get tired of that.”

Nico smacked his lips. “So, don’t.”

Percy grinned at him, beginning to stroke his cock back to life. “Sure you can take it?”

Nico remembered how tired he’d been earlier, but blood rushed fast through his veins now, giddy with the feeling of being used so thoroughly by someone he loved. “I could go all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut fic I've written in almost three months! I've had such terrible writer's block. But keep the requests coming, I'll get to them sometime in this century, though not necessarily in the right order...  
> If you liked this, check out the other works in this series!


End file.
